The List: A Dramione One Shot
by curlygirlyb
Summary: Draco Malfoy accidentally confesses that he likes Hermione Granger to her face. What will happen between them? A Dramione one shot.


Draco Malfoy was pacing in front of an amused Hermione Granger in the Hogwarts library. "You mean you read everything I wrote?" he squeaked out.

"Yes, I did. I am quite a fast reader. I had read it twice before you realized you handed me the wrong paper," Hermione answered giggling. Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously. What should he do? She knew now. His biggest secret was out. Hermione Granger knew that he liked her. This would be torture. He would never live this down. He couldn't believe he had been so careless. One History of Magic lesson he had gotten bored so he had started making a list. He titled the list: Reasons I Like Hermione. He was careful though. He had bewitched it so that it would look blank to anyone who looked at it. He didn't know why he didn't just through it away. He should have. If he had then she would never have to know that he had had a crush on her since fourth year. He had kept it though and wrote more reasons as they came to him.

Hermione and Malfoy had been assigned to partner for potions and had agreed to meet in the library to discuss their potions essay. Draco had reached in his bag for his potions essay and accidentally grabbed the list. He stopped pacing. He had realized something. "Hang on, that list was enchanted. Only I can read it. How on earth could you read it?" he asked her puzzled.

"You used a basic incantation. Any decent wizard could tell that that parchment had cloaked writing. Being curious I merely undid it and read your list," Hermione said almost at the point of bursting she was laughing so hard. She couldn't believe he actually kept a list of things he liked about her. Number one, made her laugh the most. His biggest reason why he liked her was that she was oblivious to the fact that he liked her.

"What is so funny Granger!" he yelled. His cheeks had turned pink from embarrassment. Hermione had to admit that he looked good even when he was this stressed.

"I think that it is funny that your first reason is that I am oblivious to the fact that you like me. I know. I have known since the yule ball in fourth year. Come on, your mouth was wide open when you saw me with Victor Krum," she said as if it was obvious.

"But I was so careful. I avoided you as much as possible," he said bewildered. Hermione was laughing so hard she fell out her chair. Madame Pince gave them a reprimanding shush and the two turned bright red.

"Malfoy, I like you too," Hermione was no longer able to withhold her secret and looked as Malfoy's eyes lit up. He pulled her into a crushing hug and dragged her out of the library.

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Call me that, would you Hermione?" Draco asked thrilled.

"What, Draco? Sure, I can call you that," Hermione was still laughing as the excited Slytherin pulled her into a broom cupboard. They open the door and saw Ginny and Harry. Ginny and Harry broke apart to see the embarrassed Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger holding hands. Harry exclaimed, "What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

"Uh, nothing," Hermione responded a bit too quickly for Harry's liking.

"'Mione, spill."

"Well, Draco and I, well, we like each other."

"What! Since when? How? What? Him?"

Ginny squealed excitedly and Malfoy stood there ready for an enraged Potter to attack him. Ginny gushed out, "Oh Hermione I am so excited for you. Finally, you have found a guy and a rather good looking one too. Where you all coming in here to snog? Oh, my little Hermione is growing up so fast." Harry turned darkly to his girlfriend, "What do you mean good looking? Am I not attractive?"

"Of course you are, Harry, dear."

"Would you rather snog Malfoy?"

"Harry, now you are just being silly. I am just excited for Hermione."

Malfoy turned to Hermione and spoke for the first time since they had interrupted Harry and Ginny, "I think this cupboard is occupied. Maybe we should find somewhere else." The two ran off hand and hand, leaving Harry and Ginny bickering in the cupboard. They ran out onto the grounds and went down by the lake. They found a tree in a cove out of sight from the castle and sat down next to each other in silence. Finally, Draco broke the silence, "Do you really like me, Hermione?" She turned to face him and said, "I do. I really do, Draco."

He turned to face her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Good, because I have been waiting to do this for two years," he said with a sly grin. He leaned in and Hermione closed her eyes ready to feel his lips on hers, but she never felt them. She opened her eyes curious to see Malfoy where he was originally. "That is for making me wait when you knew I liked you and you like me," he said grinning. She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

Her lips brushed his and the two felt a shiver run down their spines. It was like they had been doused in icy water. Then an overpowering warmth went through their bodies. It a kiss like neither of them had ever had before. It was delicate and soft at first and then it got more passionate. Draco slid one of his hands up from her waist to her hair and felt her soft curls as they kissed. She had her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. She drew back and opened her eyes to see a pouting Draco. "Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I was just thinking, how did this happen? I mean we used to be mortal enemies and now we are snogging by the lake."

"Who cares how it happened? Can we go back to kissing?" he asked.

"Later Draco, we have some people to tell first." she said.

"Why do they have to know?" he whined.

"Because they are our friends, and they deserve to know," she replied pleasantly. She stood up and pulled him to his feet stealing a kiss on the cheek as he got up. She dragged him up to the castle. They went and told an angry Ron and a shocked Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"Now can we get back to kissing?" he asked pitifully.

She shook her head and ran off to class. Draco stood in the corridor feeling abandoned and trudged to his class. He opened his bag and a note fell out of his textbook. It said: _Meet me in the broom cupboard outside of the Great Hall. 8 o'clock sharp. I will be waiting._ It had to be from Hermione. He had to admit she was pretty clever he hadn't seen her slip the note in his bag.

It was eight and Draco was practically skipping to the broom cupboard. He had withheld his feelings for two years. He didn't care if he seemed clingy he just really wanted to kiss her and hold her and say that she was only his. He opened the broom cupboard door and saw Hermione reading a book by wand light.

"You brought a book?" he asked confused.

"Yes we still have a potions essay due in case you forgot," she replied still reading the book.

"Then why did we meet in the broom cupboard?" he asked puzzled.

"I brought the book in case we wanted to actually work, but I figured I would spare Madame Pince the embarrassment of us snogging in the back corner of the library," she said mischievously, closing her book. He gave her a wry smile and walked towards her. He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. He felt a bolt of lighting as soon as their mouths brushed. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. They drew back for a minute and looked at each other in the dim cupboard. He turned around and started to walk out. "Where are you going?" Hermione called. He didn't answer and instead gave her a smile and said, "Same time tomorrow?" Then he walked out leaving her rosy-cheeked and feeling fluttery. She went to bed that night thinking of Draco and he fell asleep dreaming of the brunette. He couldn't believe that everything that had happened that day had happened because of that stupid list.


End file.
